Help me heal
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: this is about Lilly and Oliver and if Lilly had moved away at the end of season 3 how much would Oliver changed if the 2 were apart for a long time.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything from Hannah Montana… I do how ever _

_Own a few of the extra characters that I added in to this story._

**A/N: **_this is a very personal story for me about healing, I love the Oliver/Lilly pairing, please no one hate me for this but in this story it isn't such a happy story for the two of them. It deals with lots of pain and suffering over the course of several years. _

**Summery: **_What if Lilly had moved away in season 3, how would it have affected her and Oliver's relationship? How much would Oliver had changed in the course of 10 years apart from Lilly? Would they stay in contact? What happens when Lilly is left broken? Who will pick her up and help her heal from an abusive relationship?_

* * *

><p>43 year old Heather Truscott just got the news from her boss, her job was moving out east. She would get better benefits, and career advancement and a major pay increase; she would have been more excited if it didn't mean moving with a 16 year old daughter. She knew that Lilly also played a major roll as Lola; she also knew that moving would mean that Lilly, Miley and Oliver would be separated. Oliver and Lilly had been dating for a couple of months now, she knew they loved each other; she could feel tears welling up knowing how much this was going to hurt her daughter. Her boss sent her home even though it was a Saturday and she wasn't off work until 4:00pm. As she drove she wondered how she was going to break the news to Lilly, she could just imagine how hurt her daughter was going to be as she pulled into the drive she saw Lilly walking out the front door. She parked and got out quickly "Lilly, honey we need to talk…" she could see the look in her daughter's eyes and knew that this would be very hard for her. They went inside and sat down; Lilly looked up at her mother expectantly. When her mother didn't talk right away Lilly asked her "what's wrong mom? Why are you home so early?" Heather felt the tears come to her eyes as she said to her daughter "I've been promoted honey, I will get better benefits, career advancement and a huge pay increase." Lilly frowned a little worried and calmly said "what's the matter with that?"<p>

Heather wanted to be any where but there the moment she said to her daughter "it means we have to move to Atlanta…" for a moment it didn't seem like Lilly was going to respond, but Heather could see the tears welling up in her daughters eyes and they spilled over, Lilly took in a deep breath and said trying hard not to cry "what about Oliver? And Miley? What about all the Hannah stuff I go to? Am I gonna have to give all of that up?" Heather knelt down in front of her daughter and said soothingly "honey, I'm sure Miley will have some concerts in Atlanta, and Oliver can come visit over the summer. If you want he can stay with us for a week or so, and so can Miley, assuming she's not on tour of course. I'm not yanking you away from your friends honey, you can still see them, maybe Robbie and I can work something out where you can spend some time during the summer here in California." Lilly stood up suddenly and said to her mother in a heated tone "what if I don't want to leave! What if I want to live with dad?" Heather stood up and looked her daughter in the eyes "if that's what you want, but keep in mind he's only got a studio apartment, there would be no privacy. Mr. Squeakers would have to find a new home; your dad's not allowed to have pets in his apartment."

Lilly felt furious, when her older brother went off to college he left that hamster behind for Lilly to take care of, she felt like she would be letting him down if she got rid of his pet. Lilly sighed frustrated and told her mom "I'm going over to Miley's for a while." Heather nodded and told her "if you want you can stay the night, I know you're going to need some time to take this all in." Lilly felt the tears flowing down her face as she ran out of the house, she got near Oliver's house and debated on weather to tell him first or Miley. She ran on past and she could see the Stewart's house in the distance, she walked up to the front door and could hear Miley playing on her Zphone she wound up getting. She was flittering her fans, Lilly pulled out her cell phone and flittered 'grrr' to her best friend, when she saw Miley look down at her phone and then ask her dad what that meant Lilly walked in and said loudly "Grrr." Miley spun around just as her dad said to her "well, why don't you just askgrrr?" Miley gave him a 'really dad?' type of look. Miley could see how upset Lilly was and walked over to her with concern written all over her face "Lilly? What's wrong?" with tears in her eyes she said in choked sobs "my mom is the meanest, most unbelievable person in the whole world! I hate her! I can't believe she's doing this to me!"

Robbie walked into the living room after hearing what Lilly said and asked her "what did she do?" Lilly always saw Robbie as a second father, she noticed him sit down next to her and she said tearfully "my mom got a new job… she gets tons of benefits, and the opportunity for career advancement…" neither Robbie nor Miley could see the problem, Robbie asked gently knowing how easily the young girl could overreact "I don't understand the problem Lilly? This is a good thing." Lilly hid her face in her hands and sobbed for another moment and then took a deep breath "not when I have to move over 1000 miles away to Atlanta!" Miley just looked at her with a wide open mouth "you're moving?" Lilly nodded, Miley could see the hurt in her friends eyes as she turned to her dad "can she live with us dad?" Robbie looked helplessly at his daughter "no, I'm sorry… we just don't have room here…" Robbie could feel tears welling up in his own eyes, to him it was like loosing a part of his family, Lilly may not be his birth child but to him she will always be his little girl. There was a knock on the door, all three looked up to see Oliver standing at the door watching the scene out of concern. Robbie answered the door and let him in, Oliver asked "what's wrong?" Robbie looked at Miley and told her "come on bud, let's let these two have some privacy." Miley and her father went out to the deck, Oliver sat down next to Lilly, and she took his hands and told him softly "Oliver, I don't know how to tell you this… but… I'm moving away…" Oliver was silent for a moment, he didn't know how to take this in, he stood up and said to her "what about us? How can we be together if you go away?" "We can just have a long distance relationship…" "How longs the distance?" "1000 miles, it's in Atlanta…"

"I will never get to see you…" Lilly stood up and said to him taking his hand into hers "mom says that you can come visit when ever you want, and said that if you want to come and stay with us in the summer you can." Oliver sighed and let her hand go, running a hand threw his hair he said "when do you leave?" Lilly looked down and told him quietly "I don't know, mom didn't say. Probably soon though…" Oliver sighed and walked towards the door, placing his hand on the door knob he didn't look at her and said quietly "I will talk to you later Lil, right now I need to think." he walked out of the Stewarts house and walked to the park to think, he watched couples walking their dogs and talking happily. He felt tears stinging his eyes as the thought of living life with out his best friend there beside him, they had been friends for years, now she was leaving and possibly forever…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_this was the introduction for this story, stay tuned for chapter one…._


	2. He did what Lilly?

**Disclaimer: **_don't own anything Hannah Montana… just the extra characters that pop into my head._

**A/N: **_this is Chapter 1, what I put up before was just the introduction to the story. Please read and review._

**Summery: **_this takes us about 10 years into the future; Lilly is now 26, Miley 25 and Oliver 27. After all of these years how much has each of them changed?_

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later…<em>

Lilly had moved after school let out, her mother's new boss understood that she had a teenage daughter and that she needed to finish the school year out. Lilly kept up with Miley and Oliver over the years, Miley had many concerts in Atlanta so that Lola could still make an appearance. But as fait would have it Hannah was laid to rest in 2011, Miley couldn't keep it up anymore and she knew in her heart it was time to move on to bigger and better things then keeping her secret. Heather sent Lilly to California so that she could be there for her best friend when she revealed to the world that she was Hannah Montana, it was emotional but it had to happen. With the help of Miley's vocal coach Lilly sang by her side on Miley's graduation day singing 'Where ever I go.' Lilly had that song stuck in her head as she flew back to Georgia, she let the tears flow knowing that she couldn't graduate with her friends.

Lilly and Oliver managed to keep the long distance relationship going for about 2 and a half years, then one valentines day Oliver showed up at Lilly's with another girl in arms and broke up with Lilly. It was a devastating blow, but she knew she would be ok in the long run; Lilly graduated with honors and was made the valedictorian at her new school. She made new friends but that didn't change that she still had friends back in California. She looked into Colleges and got into Stanford over in San Francisco, she was happy to be back in her home state. Lilly dated on and off, but she never found the right person, she wanted to be with Oliver, but she knew that would never happen.

Driving down to LA she went to the Stewarts, she had gotten a note from Miley telling her that they moved too shortly after Lilly did out onto a small ranch in the country. Lilly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell; it had been years since she had been back. When the door opened Robbie looked at her in surprise "Lilly? You have really grown up, please come in." Lilly stepped inside, she was surprised by how nice the house was, she knew now that Miley hadn't been joking that the house was amazing. Robbie noticed her looking around and told her "yea Miley was surprised about the house, she couldn't believe it when she walked into the door." Lilly smiled and said softly "I bet... I missed being here… I can't believe it has been ten years now, so many things have changed." "Oh yea, things have, Jackson found a woman and a good job." Lilly raised her eyebrows "he did? You mean he got married?" "No they are just engaged right now, they have been dating for many years, they don't want to jinx things, but they do have a son together. Miley is still dating Jessie, I'm not sure where that relationship is going but they are still together. So what about you?"

Lilly sat down in a chair near the large couch and sighed "nope, no boyfriend currently, since Oliver and I broke up I haven't been able to find any one worth being with. I would like to have kids before I'm 30 but at this rate I've only got 4 years to go and I'm not getting any younger." Robbie laughed and told her "just be patient, you'll find some one eventually, so how is your mom? I haven't talked to her in a while." "she's doing well, she got remarried a few years ago, I'm not sure about the guy… he seems fishy but at least I don't have to live with him so it doesn't matter much." "How does he treat you when you're around?" Lilly shrugged "eh he just ignores me pretty much. Did you ever get remarried?" Robbie shook his head "no, I just couldn't find any one like Miley's mom, I dated this one woman for several years after you left but we called it quit's a couple years ago." "Was something wrong?" he sighed and told her calmly "I didn't relies that she was abusive towards children… I caught her one day, she hit my grandson."

Lilly frowned "for what?" "He spilt his milk, I told her he is only 2 years old, and that sort of thing is going to happen. I broke up with her after that, she had never been around Mikey very much so I didn't know how she would treat him." he could see the questioning look in her eyes at the sound of Jackson's sons name "if your wondering yes, Jackson named the baby Michael Rod Stewart." "Does he look like Jackson?" "Oh very much so." Robby got up and picked up a picture off the mantle and handed it to Lilly "that's him last summer, he was trying to play Miley's toy guitar." Lilly smiled at the picture of the at the time 3 year old little boy with a pink guitar in had attempting to play it. "That's cute; I'm surprised he doesn't have Jackson's blond hair?" "he looks like Jackson in the face but he has his mother's dark hair and Jackson's blue eyes, he had brown eyes up until he was 2 then they changed to blue."

"So he is 4 now?" "Yep, I couldn't be any prouder of my grandson." Lilly could see the pride in his eyes as she handed the picture back, she looked down at her hands then asked something that she had been wanting to bring up "has any one heard from Oliver?" Robbie looked at her sadly and told her "he stopped hanging out with Miley after you left… but he told her that her secret was still safe with him… he went to a few of her concerts but not many… he did how ever show up to her final farewell concert for Hannah Montana about a couple months after she reviled the secret. The last I knew about him, he married several years ago, and now has two kids. A boy and a girl, I've seen them a few times… his son is the same age as Mike. And his daughter is two years younger. He has really gone down hill Lilly; he drinks constantly and does stupid things all the time. I got a plea a while back from his mother to have Miley go talk to him… apparently his methods of parenting was boarder line abusive… he has a serious temper about him now, I've tried to talk to him but he wont listen." "where does he live now?" Robbie chuckled and told her "he lives in our old house, he bought it… oh I think it's been about 5 years now." "who did he end up with?" "Some girl he met while in college, he was only there for like one year if that. He dropped out and has been working odd jobs here and there. I think her name is Beth, but I'm not totally for sure, Miley told me but you know old age is catching up with me."

Just then the house phone rang; Robbie got up and answered the phone, Lilly walked around the living room looking at pictures that were all over the room. There was one from her last day of school at Seaview High; it was her standing in between Miley and Oliver on the beach near Rico's surf shack. She ran a finger over the picture remembering that day as though it had just occurred. Robbie came up behind her, "that was Miley; she is on her way over." Lilly put the picture back and turned around and said casually "is something wrong?" "no, she comes over once in a while; I told her that you were here, so she is pretty excited. I am gonna go to the store, I'm babysitting Mikey tonight and don't have much for him here. I will see you girls later ok?" Lilly gave him a hug and watched him leave; she walked around the house while she waited for Miley to arrive. She went upstairs, she found Jackson's room at the top of the stairs and Miley's was just down the hall from there. She walked into Jackson's room and saw a crib in there along with a toddler bed the room was picked up and neat looking. She wondered over to Miley's room, she saw the large pictures of her, Oliver and Miley the time they went out before her big move. She couldn't believe how long ago that had been; she saw several big boxes in the corner that said 'Hannah Closet' on them. She remembered helping Miley when they got back from Miley's big revile on television pack up the Hannah closet.

She could hear her name being called from down stairs, she wondered down there and when she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Miley. Miley was taller then she remembered and now had lighter and shorter hair, she didn't look anything like she did the last time she saw her. Both girls looked at each other before embracing in a hug, Miley took the smaller girls shoulders and pushed her back looking her over and said "you have really changed Lil." Lilly smiled and said back "so have you." Lilly stepped back and looked around the room before following Miley back to the couch and sitting down, Miley asked her "so what are you doing back?" Lilly looked at her and told her "I have an audition this afternoon." "for what?" "I'm gonna try out to be in a movie, but I can't tell you much more then that." "since when are you an actress?" "since I want to do something with my life, right now I work as a part time substitute teacher, that doesn't really pay the bills." "did you go to college?" "yea, I got into Stanford, I am still there, and I am going on to get my bachelors degree in teaching, got only one more year to go." Miley sighed, she was happy her best friend was back "have you talked to Oliver?" Lilly looked away and then back "no… your dad said he is married now." "he is, but it's not a happy marriage, from what I gather they filed for divorce." "don't they have children?" "yea, a boy named Tyson he is my nephew's age and a girl named Cassie who is only 2 years old." "what was your dad talking about, Oliver changing?"

Miley turned uncomfortably in her seat "he has changed Lil, after you left is when it happened… he stopped hanging around me and he started drinking. One night about two months before we graduated he called me and he was drunk horribly bad. I couldn't understand what he was saying but what I did understand was that he was down at the pier and he lost his car. I drove down and picked him up and took him home. He also has a temper; I had to stop him before he got to violent with his own kids. Tyson looks exactly like him, and Cassie looks like her mother. I talked to his wife the other day and she told me that Oliver has hit her a few times. I don't think I believe that, but with as destructive as he has gotten I don't think I'm surprised if he did hit her." Lilly couldn't believe that her childhood best friend had turned out so badly. Just then there was a slight knock on the front door, Miley walked over and answered it, who was on the other side left them both stunned. Lilly got up from her seat and walked over and gave the figure a hug and said happily "I'm so happy to see you Oliver…" Oliver gave her a warm hug and said softly "how have you been?" neither of them noticed that Miley had walked out of the room, "I'm doing good, I've got one more year of college left." they both shut the front door and walked into the living room and sat down Oliver couldn't believe how beautiful his friend had gotten. "I figured you would have graduated by now." she shook her head and told him "it takes nearly 7 years to get a bachelors degree, or is it master's? either way it's like a 4 to 7 year process." "what's your major?" "teaching, remember when we were younger and we discovered I couldn't sing? Well since then I have found my voice, I can sing… thanks to Miley's vocal coach that is. She said I could sing all along but it was puberty and my voice was changing slightly and that's what threw me off."

Oliver looked down at her hand and then asked "haven't married yet?" she shook her head again "nope, haven't found mister right, that road has been difficult." "I wouldn't think it would be." "I hear you're married." Oliver gave her a half smile and fidgeted with his wedding ring "yea… but it's not going so well… we filed for divorce… I have filed for sol custody of the kids though." Lilly remembered that battle when her parents divorced, her mom ended up winning that battle. "just take it easy on the kids ok? Divorce is hard on children…" he looked at her sideways and said to her half jokingly "you're the poster child for that one aren't you?" "just a little bit, my mom got remarried." "really? What's he like?" "I don't trust him with a ten foot pole; she got married after I moved out and started college. So I don't see him much; I don't trust him, there is just something about him I don't like." "does he treat your mom good?" "from what I can tell yes he does, but I'm not there all the time so I don't know for sure." "any stepsiblings?" "a step sister that is a year older then me, and a stepbrother that is three years younger." "do you three get along?" "for the most part, we have our moments though." they were silent again for several moments and then Lilly asked "does your wife know where you are?" "no, I didn't tell her, she is so judgmental, that and the jealous type. Besides I moved out of the house, I am leaving everything but I am asking for the kids." Lilly frowned "Mr. Stewart said you bought their old house?" "I did, by my self, which is where I am living right now. My daughter Cassie's room is Miley's old room and Tyson's room is Jackson's old room. When I went through the house to make sure it was ready for me to move in I found a box in the attic of old pictures of the Stewarts from back when Miley was just a baby. Some were farther back like before Mr. Stewart got married, I returned them once I found them there. It's funny how similar the house looks the way it did when the Stewart's lived there; I guess I set everything up from memory."

"yea you did spend a lot of time over there." Lilly looked at her watch "I better get going, I have an audition this after noon and I have to get some lunch first to calm my nerves." Oliver looked at her in surprise "an audition? For what?" "I really can't talk about it, it may jinx things, besides Miley couldn't talk to us when she filmed 'Indiana Joanne' I will let you two know when I can." Oliver nodded and followed her to the door, they both stepped out to the front porch, and "it was nice seeing you again Lilly." "same here, I was really happy when I saw you come in." she leaned back in the door way and shouted to Miley "see you later! I gotta get to my audition!" she could hear Miley some where reply "ok! Good luck!" Lilly shut the front door and started to walk to her car when Oliver stopped her "hey Lil, wait, um… I was just wondering… would you like to get some lunch together?" Lilly looked up at him and said politely "but you're married?" "I mean as friends." "sure." she followed Oliver to his car and got in, they drove to a little restaurant near down town. Oliver looked at her sheepishly and told her "I will for warn you every one in this place knows me." frowning Lilly asked "how?" "well… I uh… work here this is one of my two jobs I do, the other one is working for Rico… the Snack Shack is no longer on the beach, its in town now and it's a sit down restaurant. Miley helped Rico design it, it turned out really well." they went inside and had some lunch and talked about things that had happened to the both of them in the last decade. Lilly couldn't shake this feeling that she was falling for Oliver, she felt bad about it because he is a married man.

Lilly was sitting in her dorm room several weeks later studying for a final when there was a knock on her door, she got up to answer it and found Oliver standing there. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" Oliver walked on in and said hurriedly "when did everything become a mess? I'm so stupid!" worried for her long time friend she said "what's this about?" "my wife… I found out she's been cheating on me! I mean I have suspected it for a while now but I never…" Lilly shouted to get his attention "Oliver! Settle down! Now first of all how do you know she's cheating?" Oliver sat on Lilly's bed and said in a more calm manner "well, let's just say I walked in on them having sex, not something I wanna personally walk in on." "that's awful, I'm so sorry Oliver." he looked at her, he couldn't help how he still felt about Lilly, when they dated before she left she would always create a problem for him but he didn't do anything about it. He wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and repeat what he walked in on, but he knew Lilly had principals and being the 'other woman' was something she never wanted to be.

Their eyes met briefly and Oliver could tell that Lilly still felt something for him, he asked her "do you mind if I stay here for a little bit? I'm just too furious to go home right now." Lilly shifted where she sat at her desk and said "I don't care, but I need to get some studying done." "that's fine." Oliver scooted back on the bed and flipped on the T.V. and watched it silently while Lilly studied, after a while he asked "so how did the audition go?" not turning around Lilly said softly "not very well, I don't think I got the part, I was too distracted and read the script wrong. But that's ok, another opportunity will come around." "there loss, I'm getting hungry would you like something to eat?" Lilly turned back around and looked at him "I really cant leave, I have to study." Oliver got up and stood near her "you always were a study bug, how about I go get us something and bring it back?" she smiled at him "sounds great thanks." he gave her a kiss on the head and walked out the door, he couldn't help but get turned on because of the smell of her shampoo, he mumbled under his breath "she still uses apple shampoo…" that was what made him fall in love with her the first time in high school.

Oliver came back a while later with a pizza loaded with everything one it, he walked into Lilly's dorm and saw her on the phone, he put the pizza down and waited for her to get off. Once off he could see that she was upset, "Lil what's wrong?" when she didn't answer he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped up and began to cry in his arms. After a few minutes she let him go and wiped the tears off of her face he looked at her concerned and asked "what happened?" in choked sobs she said "Atlanta was hit by a tornado." he saw fresh tears spilling over her eyes, "and?" "mom, was driving home from work… when the tornado hit… she didn't have a chance to get away…" Oliver didn't need her to continue he already knew what she was trying to say. He held her and rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly, "shh, I'm here for you, its going to be ok… I am so sorry." he lead her to her bed and sat her down he held her for a little longer before asking "when is the funeral?" Lilly shook her head and told him "I am not for sure; my brother is the one who I was talking too, and he said he would take care of everything." Oliver let her go after a few moments, she wiped her eyes and told him "thank you for being here." their eyes locked, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she didn't resist him at all. He laid her down and their make out session became more heated, Oliver felt a rise in his pants as this was intensifying. He ran a hand threw her hair while the other hand roamed her body. When he got close to her thigh she stopped him "Oliver no." he sat up and looked down at her, he asked "have you ever been with a guy?" she looked away sheepishly and told him "no, I'm still a virgin." "that would explain why you told me no, don't worry I wont hurt you ok?" "I know, but your married." "only for another week or so." Oliver got up and ran a hand threw his hair, "I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." she sat up "its ok." they ate pizza and watch a movie on television for the rest of the afternoon.

In the weeks that followed Lilly had gone back to Georgia to attend her mother's funeral, Oliver and the Stewart family went with her. Lilly asked Miley to sing a song at the funeral; it was one that Miley had written many years ago for her own mother who had died. About half way threw the song Miley began to cry, Heather Truscott had been a second mother to her for years, and she knew that with this loss her and Lilly had a lot more in common. Lilly sat in the front pew of the church with her brother and father along with Oliver, Robbie and Jackson. Lilly tried to remember all the good times her and her mom had together. The memories flooded her brain; she even remembered the time that Robbie dated her mom briefly. After the funeral Lilly stood outside while people walked by to give their 'I'm sorrys' a woman approached Lilly and her father and brother, she said to Kenny "Mr. Truscott? I was there when your ex-wife died… just so you know she didn't die in vain, she sacrificed her life for another…" Ken wiped a tear away and asked "how do you mean?" "my 16 year old daughter was caught up in the storm… your ex helped her out of the car and laid on top of her in the ditch… just as the tornado landed it lifted both off the ground… Heather landed near my daughter… she was still alive but my daughter was hurt… this truck was flying towards them at god knows what speed… it was being thrown around in the wind… your ex picked my daughter up and put her back in the ditch just in time for the truck to hit her… your ex saved my daughters life…"

Lilly stared at the woman and then gave her a hug "thanks for telling us… that does sound like my mom…" after watching them put her mom in the ground she kept in mind what the woman said 'her mom didn't die for nothing' every one flew back to California. Oliver had driven Lilly to the air port so he drove her back to campus; he walked her to her dorm room and told her "well the divorce is final finally." "really?" "yea, but I gotta fight her for custody of the kids." he followed her back inside; he knew she was still in pain "so when is that court date?" "its in August." he couldn't help how he felt about her, he wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and make out with her. Lilly looked up at Oliver and told him "thanks for being there for me." Oliver leaned down and kissed her passionately, she could feel the heat between them. She was so glad she didn't have a roommate; he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed never breaking the kiss. She didn't resist him, not even when his hands began roaming every where. She could feel something she hadn't felt before between them, but she felt his hand run up her skirt. She ignored the warning bell going off in her head and allowed him to roam; she could feel him touch her tender area. She could feel the heat mount between them and her head began to swim. Oliver felt the rise in his pants again; he wanted nothing more then to do something about it. But for now he just did this, making out and touching, he could feel the wetness down below and knew he had turned her on. He looked into her eyes and wondered how far she would be willing to go with him. He could feel her breathing quicken as he pulled up on her skirt, taking the hem of her underwear he pulled down. He watched her for a reaction, when one didn't come he undid his pants and brought out his member.

Lilly looked down and saw how big he was; she bit her lip nervously and asked "does it hurt?" Oliver was kissing her neck when she asked "only for a minute is what I have heard girls say." Lilly could feel him raise up and put his member next to her opening, she swallowed hard, he waited for her to tell him no. he could see that she wasn't ready by the fear in her eyes, he sat up and said "if your not ready then we wont." Lilly swallowed hard again and said softly "I'm not ready." he got off of her and put his zipper back up while she pulled up her underwear, she had gotten caught up in the moment. He kissed her softly and told her "I would never hurt you Lilly… you know this right?" she nodded and said "I know." Lilly was glad nothing had happened between them, she just wasn't ready yet, they cuddled on the bed and watched television together for a while. She fell asleep in his arms; he helped her lay down further on the bed and covered her up. He laid next to her and went to sleep him self.

Weeks passed, and they became an official couple, Lilly was happy to have Oliver in her life again. They never slept together but just cuddled in bed, or made out. One after noon Oliver had a massive fight with his ex-wife, he drove to Lilly's dorm very upset. He opened her door and saw her at her desk working on a term paper, she looked up startled and asked "is everything ok?" he just stared at her and then walked over and kissed her hard on the lips, she leaned back as he kissed her. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, he whispered to her "do you love me Lillian Truscott?" she looked up at him and told him "yes I do love you… Oliver what is this about?" he sat up and removed his shirt; he looked back at the dorm door to make sure he had shut it; he proceeded to remove his pants. Lilly wasn't sure about what was happening, in only his boxers he sat straddled on top of her and told her "remove your shirt…" he had seen her topless before, but she was afraid of what his intentions were. When she didn't move he said to her "don't you love me?" she stammered to him "y-yes I do, b-but where are you going with all of this?"

he looked her in the eyes and leaned down and kissed her again and then said to her "if you love me then you will do as I ask please…" she watched him as she took the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, he ran a finger from her belly button up to her neck. He began to kiss her stomach and moved up to her mouth, she could feel her self getting turned on but she tried to tell her self she wasn't ready to go that far. She swallowed hard as he began to fumble with her shorts button; she squirmed slightly making him look at her "what's the matter?" Lilly found her voice and spoke softly "I don't think I'm ready…" he sighed and sat up, "Lilly, look… your 26 years old, you cant stay a virgin for ever, besides I will be gentle I promise." Lilly tried to scoot up but Oliver pinned her down, she began to become scared, she pleaded with him not to. But he pulled her shorts down quickly; all that was left was her under garments. He took note that the bra she was wearing was a front clasp; he began to slowly unhook each clasp. He looked down at her breasts and said to her "we should have done this a long time ago…" he began to kiss her breasts slowly, Lilly shivered in fear, she was too scared to say no anymore. She didn't know what he would do if she told him to stop again. For now she just allowed him to kiss her all over, when he got near her underwear she got nervous. He put a finger inside the underwear and played with her, she could feel him going up and down. She didn't want to admit it but it felt good, but she still didn't want him to penetrate.

Lilly's breath caught in her throat when he pulled her underwear down, she tried to say 'no' but her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't speak. Once again she tried to push away but Oliver held her tightly in his grip, she felt him enter, it didn't hurt at first. But suddenly pain rocketed threw her lower half and she cried out loudly, Oliver acted like he didn't hear her. She continued to cry for several more minutes until it was over, he sat up and said "man Lilly… your tight, I haven't been with some one that tight in years."

Lilly finally found her voice and said in choked sobs "I… was a virgin Oliver…" he looked down at her, then… when he saw how stained her face was with tears did he relies what he had just done. He got off of her and put his cloths back on, he turned away from her for a moment and then he turned back with tears in his own eyes. He noticed Lilly was now under the blankets with the sheet up to her neck and she was curled up in a ball. He sat down next to her, she scooted away from him quickly. He knew what he had just done was wrong, he spoke softly "Lilly… I'm so sorry." She felt tears' running down her face again as she said "if you knew it was so freakin wrong why did you do it? That hurt Oliver! You raped me! How could you do that to me?" Oliver couldn't bare to look into her blue eyes, he knew he had hurt his best friend in ways that could never be forgiven, standing up he told her "I will be back later ok?" she shook her head no and said loudly "if your coming back for another booty call you can just forget it! don't ever come back! I hate you Oliver Oken!" he could see how much he had hurt her, he didn't know why he did what he did other then he was pissed off at his ex. He took in a deep breath and asked her "can I at least explain…"

"what could you have to possibly explain Oliver? There is no explanations needed when it comes to raping some one! You're a monster and I hope you rot in hell! Now get out!" There was a sharp knock on the door and a male voice could be heard "is everything ok in there?" Oliver looked at the door and then at Lilly, she whipped the tears away and got up wrapping the blanket around her tighter. She half hid behind the door and saw it was Cliff, her neighbor from the other end of the hall. She looked up at him and said softly "yea, I'm fine, sorry I bothered you." Cliff shook his head and said to her "no, I could hear you scream threw my door, something defiantly happened in here, what was it?" Oliver walked over and said to the much tall her man "nothing happened, I accidentally stepped on her foot." Lilly rolled her eyes and thought to her self _'ok now that was lame.' _

Cliff just looked at her and the fact she was in a blanket, and that the other man was clothed lead him to believe something did happen in this room. He looked at Oliver and told him blankly "ok, fine… but if I here her scream like that again you better believe I'm not gonna knock. Next time I have to come to this room there will be blood shed." Cliff left and went back to his room and slammed the door shut. Lilly turned back to Oliver and said firmly "out! Now!" Oliver walked out with out word and got into his car parked outside, he leaned his head back on the seat rest and thought about what he had done. It was in his nature to do stupid stuff with out thinking but this was a big one, he wondered if Lilly would call the police on him? He didn't think she would but you never know, he wouldn't deny it that's for sure, not with big bad Cliff down the hall. The guy was in his mid 30's and stood over 6 and half feet tall, and was built like a football player; even if he was a premed student.

Turning his car on he pulled out, he couldn't get Lilly off his mind or what he had done to her. He didn't know what had come over him; it wasn't like him to do something like that.

Back upstairs Lilly was laying on her bed crying, she waited for Oliver to leave before breaking down into tears. After a long crying spell she got up and got redressed. She picked up her cell phone and called Miley, after a few rings Miley picked up "hey what's up?" "hey Mile… um would you like to go to the mall or something?" Miley frowned on her end, Lilly had a big test coming up and it wasn't like her to want to do stuff so close to test time. "sure but don't you have a test coming up?" Lilly shrugged and said calmly "yea, but I just want to take a break from studying for a while." it was true she did, but she also had a lot on her mind, and she really didn't want to be in this dorm room right now. Miley was pretty good at knowing when something was up but she didn't want to say anything about it just yet "sure Lil, um lets meet in about half an hour." Lilly rolled her eyes "Miley… hate to break it to ya but I'm in San Francisco… its two hours away." she could hear Miley laugh and she said "fine smart ass but I am in San Francisco, but I am on the other side of the bridge right now but I'm in a damn traffic jam." "oh ok, what are you doing this far north?" Miley was quiet and then said "well I will tell you when I get there ok? See you shortly."

"ok see you soon." Lilly hung up and ran to the bathroom and took a fast shower, while she stood there in the shower stall she allowed the hot water to just run on her for the longest time. She scrubbed her entire body until she thought that her skin would fall off, she got out and was toweling off when there was a knock on the door. She tried to remain calm as she peaked her head out the bathroom door and asked "who is it?" a muffled reply told her that it was Miley, she slipped on a bathrobe and went to open the door. Miley frowned that she wasn't dressed "did I come at a bad time?" "no, I just felt like taking a fast shower, I… uh went for a jog earlier and got all hot and sweaty so I just jumped into the shower." Miley could see just a little of Lilly's chest and could see how red it was, along with her legs, hands and face. "are you sure your ok?"

Lilly went to her tiny dresser and got out an outfit to wear, as she walked to the bathroom she said "I'm fine, be out in a minute." Miley sat on Lilly's messed up bed and waited for her to emerge; Miley noticed how messed up the room was and wondered why. For as long as she has known Lilly, the girl was a neat freak… she wouldn't just leave cloths lying around and her bed unmade, something about the bed bothered her. She lifted up the blanket and noticed spots of blood on the white sheet, Miley began to question why the sudden interest to not study, and taking a shower so hot that it obviously had to hurt or her skin wouldn't be so red. Miley put the blanket back down when the bathroom door opened; Miley noticed that Lilly was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. "Lilly, its over 80 degrees outside, are you sure your not going to be too warm?" "we will be in an air conditioned car wont we?" "well yea…" "then it will be fine." Miley couldn't understand why her friend was acting this way, but she knew better then to pry. As they drove to the mall Miley noticed Lilly was being very quiet, not her usual talkative self. Miley wondered if Lilly had noticed the blood on her sheets. She wanted so badly to ask but she knew something wasn't right so she decided not to. "So, what are you in the mood to shop for?" Lilly looked out the window and shrugged "I don't care what ever you wanna shop for…" Miley frowned and flipped on the radio, a song that neither of them had really listened to in years came on, Miley chuckled at the memory it brought back "remember when you tried to sing this onstage at school?" Lilly listened to the song; she gave a faint smile at the memory of when she was 15 and attempted to sing 'I got nerve' on stage for school. "yea that was a disaster." "bet you can sing it now cant you?"

Lilly knew that Miley knew about her taking singing classes to strengthen her vocal cords, she began to sing 'I got nerve' Miley was glad that Lilly was opening up now. After a while they got to the mall and got out, Lilly noticed a familiar car parked three rows down; she told Miley "um, how about we go over to the pet section?" Miley looked at the stores near by they were JC Penny, Kmart and Target, she said to Lilly "I thought you couldn't have pets?" "I can have a fish, less messy and easy to care for." they got back into the car and drove to the other side of the mall where the pets were, as they drove past the familiar car Lilly saw him sitting there.

Both girls were awing and owing over the puppies and kittens that were in the pet store Miley wound up getting a puppy she asked the store manager if they would hold the pup until after they were done shopping and he was cool with it. Walking out of the store the girls went from one to the next, Lilly was mostly window shopping. When they got near Sporting Good's Lilly stopped dead in her tracks, she saw Oliver just three yards away. She grabbed Miley's arm and dragged her into a Jewelry store near by, "Lilly? What is wrong with you?" Lilly hid between the edge of the doorway and Miley as Oliver passed by them, Lilly dug her nails into Miley's arm when Miley tried to get Oliver's attention. "Ow! Lilly! What the hell is wrong with you?" Miley looked at her friend and saw that she had tears running down her face, she softened her expression and asked "Lilly? What happened back at your dorm?" When Lilly didn't answer Miley pulled her out of the store and they headed to the woman's bathroom, Miley pulled her in and locked the door. "ok, talk." Lilly leaned up against the sink and couldn't bare looking at her best friend "Oliver… he… uh… he raped me…" Miley's blue eyes went wide with horror and disbelief "he did what? Why? That's not like him!" Lilly burst into tears, Miley held her for a long time she pulled back after a few moments and said to her "this is why you wanted out of the dorm?" Lilly nodded silently and then said softly "he told me… that if I loved him… to let him do it… Miley I didn't know what to do! I was so scared! I tried to tell him no! but the words just wouldn't come out! He just held me down!" Miley felt tears in her own eyes as she saw how upset her friend was, "Lilly, its going to be ok… do you want to go to the police?" Lilly shook her head, "no, there's no point in it… I told him I never wanted to speak to him ever again."

They talked for a little longer then they left the mall after picking up Miley's puppy from the pet store. Miley turned in the direction of Stanford when Lilly said to her "no, can I just come over to your house for a little bit?" Miley smiled at her kindly and told her "sure, Jessie wont mind." "are you sure?" "oh yea, I've got him wrapped around my finger." they both laughed at that as they drove to Miley and Jessie's apartment, once there Jessie met them outside "thought I was gonna have to call in a search party… and Miley what did you get?" Lilly was getting the dog supplies out of the back of the car as Miley got her puppy out of his carrier the mini Poodle was whining but was wagging his tail in delight to be out of the car. Jessie came up to the car and said "Homely little thing isn't he?" "uh, he just needs to be groomed and he will be just fine." "what is it?" Lilly gave a sly grin and said "it's a dog…" Jessie looked at her "no kidding!" Miley piped up "it's a Mini Poodle." they all walked inside, Miley set up the food and water dish where it wouldn't be in the way and put the food in the cabinet. Lilly sat at the kitchen table the entire time watching, Jessie was in the living room watching football and asked "so Lilly, what brings you over today?"

Lilly looked at Miley in a don't you dare tell him way and answered "I just missed seeing you guys." "oh ok, well we are pretty much boring around here." Lilly felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and saw that Oliver texted her, she flipped it open and read _'Lilly, I was stupid, I'm sorry, will you please meet with me so we can talk?' _she typed back with _'Later, right now I am visiting with friends…' _moments later her phone buzzed again _'so in other words your at Miley's? ok.' _Lilly quickly typed back _'don't even think of coming over here! Miley knows what you did; you really don't want me to tell Jessie…'_ Miley was watching closely as Lilly was texting, she asked softly "its him isn't it?" Lilly nodded and said "I think he is coming over here…" Miley raised her eyebrows and said "not if I have anything to say about it." she looked over at Jessie and told him "hey would you go out and get us something to eat? I don't feel like cooking." Jessie turned around and told her "good, cause I don't think I could take it if you cooked anything." giving him an evil look she just said "would you just go!" he got his keys and left, Miley watched the driveway as Jessie took off, Lilly asked "what are you going to do if he comes over?" "make him leave." after about fifteen minutes Miley saw Oliver's car pull up, she turned to Lilly "go to my room and hide out while I take care of him." Lilly nodded and left the room, Miley could hear knocking at the door just as Lilly disappeared around the corner. Miley opened the door and said to him sternly "what do you want?" "my girlfriend back."

"huh, you know your lucky I don't knock you into the next county! After what you did to her! Please, I wouldn't blame her if she never talked to you again! You better get off my property before I call the cops!" "Miley, please calm down, would you just listen to me…" "no." Oliver tried once more "Miley… please just hear me out, then I will leave ok?" Miley hesitated and then said "fine but you don't come any further then the front door." Oliver stepped inside, taking a deep breath he said "Miley… I have a problem ok… lately like within the past year or so I have been drinking… a lot. And this morning me and my ex-wife had a fight, well I went to the bar before going over to Lilly's… I had way too much to drink…" Miley cut in "so your pleading insanity for what you did? That is a cop out Oliver! Being drunk is a freaking cop out! You know… why don't you just leave!" Oliver tried again "Miley, please let me just talk to Lilly." she stood her ground and said firmly "only IF she wants to talk to YOU, and you don't leave my sight!" she turned and walked back to her room and said to Lilly "I'm not going to leave you alone, but he wants to talk to you." when Lilly hesitated Miley told her "its ok, he wont hurt you as long as I'm here." she nodded and followed Miley out to the living room where Oliver was sitting down. Lilly remained standing, Oliver stood up and said to her "I'm so sorry for what I did… Miley's right, me being drunk isn't an excuse for what I did, I promise I wont ever do it again." Lilly looked at Miley then at Oliver, "ok but you have to come over sober… you cant be drunk at all." "I promise." Miley piped up "now that you made that promise you relies that you have a witness to this and if I find out you broke it I'm gonna cut your damn dick off and throw it to the sharks!" Oliver knew she meant business when she spoke like that, "do you want me to drive you back to campus?" Lilly shook her head "no, Miley can take me back later, I'm eating over here tonight." he nodded and showed himself out, Lilly turned to her best friend "thanks for being here." she gave her a smile "not a problem, what are sister's for."

As the days past Lilly began to forgive Oliver over what he had done to her, she knew she wouldn't ever be able to forget. He began taking her out to dinner and they would snuggle and watch movies, Lilly had know way of knowing what was going to transpire in the up coming weeks…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this put up, damn writer's block, well any way here is officially chapter one. Remember to read and review no flames.**


	3. she's got some options

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own Hannah Montana or any one else for that matter… other then the characters that pop into my head. _

**A/N: **_well here's chapter 2, hope every one liked chapter 1... Didn't get any reviews for that chapter. But any how, here is the next chapter._

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Oliver raped Lilly, she had pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on rekindling her relationship with Oliver. There were times he would come to her dorm upset or angry, but not drunk he kept his promise to that. Miley had been great support for Lilly after the rape, they talked and Lilly felt better. Lilly's neighbor Cliff on the other hand… he would drop by and check on Lilly after Oliver would leave to make sure she was ok, she knew that he knew what had happened just weeks before. One night Lilly received a knock on the door around 2am, getting up and putting on her bathrobe she opened her door to see Oliver standing there. She could tell by the way he was swaying he was wasted, she just said "you're not supposed to be here drunk Oliver…" he stood there looking at her and then said in a slurred voice "wha? I'm not drunk…" he started to push his way in but Lilly blocked the door "no Oliver! Go home, your not coming in here drunk off your ass!" she was trying to keep her voice down but her patience was running thin, Oliver made another attempt to get in but she pushed him back "I said no Oliver." he just laughed "oh come on, please? Let me at least use the bathroom…" "Use the bathroom? I don't think so! Not gonna happen, now you come back when you're sober!" Oliver summed up his strength and pushed passed her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the doorway and slammed the door shut. Lilly was scared she didn't know what he would do, he was drunker then he had been the first time weeks ago. He threw her roughly on the bed and stood over her, she looked up at him with wide eyes, she scooted to the head of the bed and said to him "Oliver, please just leave! You don't know what your doing…" he just grinned at her and said "oh I know what I am doing Lilly…" she watched horrified as he unzipped his pants and took them off, he wasn't wearing boxers so she was greeted with his member staring her in the face. This time she knew what was coming, she jumped up and ran for the bathroom, he jumped over the bed and caught her just as she tried to shut the door on him.<p>

He proceeded to throw her back on the bed and lifted up her nightgown, she struggled to get out of his grip again but he had her pined pulling her underwear down he plunged into her. She screamed loudly hoping to wake Cliff or any one around her; Oliver slapped her and told her "oh stop it! You know you like it ruff!" he kept going until he was done, she cried the entire time. She couldn't understand for the life of her what had gotten into Oliver, this was the second time he did this to her. Just as he pulled out of her the door became kicked in and Cliff stormed into the room and punched Oliver and said to him "get the fuck out of the room now!" he took Oliver by the back of his shirt and threw him out into the hallway knocking the shorter man to the ground. Cliff threw Oliver's pants into the hall, and told him "you had better hurry up and get out of here before I end up killing you! You don't ever treat a woman like that! She woke me up out of a dead sleep! And I am a heavy sleeper!" Oliver stumbled to his feet and tried to lunge at the taller man but Cliff punched him in the stomach. It knocked Oliver to his knees, Cliff told him "get out of here now!" a couple of girls came out of their rooms to see what the commotion was, one girl that came into the hall said "Oliver? What did you do?" Cliff looked over at her and said "Ashley go back to your room! This doesn't concern you!" Ashley frowned and said "did he just come out of Truscott's room?" Cliff was annoyed but said "yea, more or less I kicked him out." when Oliver wouldn't get up Cliff grabbed him and took the pants and shoved him out the doors of the dorms and into the street.

Back upstairs Ashley walked over to Lilly's room and poked her head in "Lilly? Are you ok?" Lilly was curled up in a fetal position crying hard, when she didn't respond Ashley picked up Lilly's cell phone that was laying on her desk and thumbed threw the contacts and found Miley, after a few rings Miley picked up "hello?" "Stewart, its Ashley, you need to get up here to Stanford." "What? Ashley? How did you get my number?" "This is Lilly's phone… she's been hurt, you need to get over here now! I will stay with her until you arrive." "What happened?" "I think she's been raped…" Miley was cursing under her breath and then said "ok be there in a flash." after hanging up Miley rolled over and woke Jessie "hey, Jessie." Jessie opened his eyes and said sleepily "what's up?" "I have to go check on Lilly, she's hurt." "Then she needs to call 911 not you…" "She's like my sister I have to… I will be back tomorrow some time." Miley got dressed in a hurry and speed the entire way to Stanford University; thankfully with it being in the middle of the night traffic was minimal.

At Stanford in Lilly's room Ashley had woken Amber and they both were looking over Lilly until Miley arrived, Amber sat on the extra bed and was talking to Ashley "you know, we never did like them in high school but, why in the hell would Oken do this to her?" Amber wasn't looking for an answer but could tell Lilly's sobs began to subside so she got up and ran a hand threw the girls blond hair "Lilly? Are you ok?" Lilly opened her eyes but didn't respond, Ashley asked Amber "should we call the police?" suddenly Lilly spoke up "no… I don't want them involved…" Amber looked down at her "but what if he did some damage inside you?" "At this point I really don't care… besides they are gonna take his side not mine…" Amber wondered if it was safe to leave her in the room by her self, "Ashley go see if Miley's here yet, since it's after hours the doors are locked." Ashley got up and walked to the main doors to wait. Lilly sat up and swallowed hard "I have to go to the bathroom." she got up and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. When Amber heard the door lock she had a sinking feeling "Lilly? What are you doing in there?" Lilly felt numb from crying, she looked into the mirror and could see the tear stains on her face, she walked over to the bathtub and picked up the razor. When she locked the bathroom door she could hear Amber ask her what she was doing, she could hear a second person enter the room and then the door being forced open. She had just put the razor to her wrist when Cliff stormed in "Lilly! No!" he took it from her and threw it aside just as Miley ran into the room; Lilly looked up to him and told him "I don't even deserve to live! Let me do this!" she made a fast move for the tub but he grabbed her and shouted "call 911!" Lilly screamed in hysterics as Miley threw her tears called for an ambulance; once they arrived they had to sedate her.

At the hospital Miley stood alongside her father, Amber, Ashley, Cliff, and Lilly's father as they watched the sleeping 26 year old. The doctor came in and asked "who is Lilly's father?" talking to the grown men, Mr. Truscott had been crying but he took a deep breath and said calmly "I am." "Mr. Truscott, your daughter, is suffering from a deep depression do to being raped multiple times." Robbie's eyes widened as did Mr. Truscott "multiple? Can you tell how many?" "At least twice, we are running some tests, but it looks like the first one happened about 6 to 7 weeks ago." Miley began to cry, she felt horrible for not telling some one about the first time, if she had then this wouldn't have happened again. Mr. Truscott asked "do we know who did it?" Miley cried harder as she said "it was Oliver… he did it 8 weeks ago…" Cliff piped up "and he did it tonight." the doctor looked at the bunch and said "I am glade she has so many people that care about her, who will she be going home with?" Mr. Truscott looked up at Robbie then said to the doctor "we are not sure yet, I live in a studio apartment."

"ok, who ever she goes home with, will need to watch her very closely, I would prescribe her something but not in her condition…" every one looked concerned Miley swallowed hard and asked the one thing that was on every one's mind "what condition…" the doctor sighed "she is pregnant, I would say the first time this kid raped her would be when it happened. She is nearly 8 weeks along, and the baby is doing fine." Kenny gave an angry growl and said to the doctor "so what do we do now? Can we take her home?" "I want to keep her here for the night then you can take her home tomorrow." the doctor left and every one sat in chairs or stood around Lilly waiting for the young woman to wake up. While they waited Kenny said softly "Robbie is there any way you would take her in? I would but a studio apartment is no place for her." Robbie smiled at him and said "of course I have always thought of Lilly as a daughter. She is welcome to stay as long as she likes, we need to get a hold of the police and get Oliver off the streets." Miley was sitting on the far side of the room deep in thought, Robbie said her name a few times but she didn't respond. After a few moments Kenny tried "Miley?"

Miley snapped out of it and looked at them, they were surprised to see she was crying, "Bud? Are you alright?" threw her tears she said softly "its my fault this happened to her… if I had been a better friend and called the police or encouraged her too then this wouldn't have happened… I promised her that he wouldn't hurt her again! I am the worst friend in the world…" Kenny got up and wrapped his arms around her "Miley, I don't blame you, neither does she, you're not a bad person; please don't blame your self for this ok?" he pulled away and she said threw her tears "but if I had only…" Robbie spoke up "Miles, this would have happened if she hadn't told you, its ok, no one is mad at you. We now need to concentrate on where we go from here, she now has some options to think about." just then Lilly started to wake up, every one jumped up as her blue eyes opened, she saw her dad along with every one else in the room. "Dad? What happened?" Kenny ran a hand threw his daughter's hair and told her gently "you had a melt down honey, but your going to be ok now." she looked around and saw Miley sitting in the corner crying, she frowned and asked "is Miley ok? How did you all know where I was?" Robbie spoke up next "Lilly, um… you don't remember what happened?" she shook her head; he gave Kenny a worried look and motioned for him to step out of the room. Out in the hall he told Kenny "should we tell her that she is pregnant? Should we tell her what happened? And why doesn't she remember?" "I don't know Robbie, lets find the doctor."

the two men made their way to the nursing station, there they saw the doctor talking to the nurses Kenny got his attention, "Doctor she's awake, but she has no recollection of what happened, or even why she's here." the doctor frowned and told them "ok I will be right there." both men nodded ok and they went back to the room where Miley was still sitting in the corner, Lilly looked so small and fragile to her father right then because he knew that she must be suffering from PTSD _(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). _He walked over to his daughter and said calmly "the doctor will be in to talk to us shortly, but for now Cliff why don't you take these two young ladies home, thank you for being here." Cliff nodded and told him "no problem sir." Amber and Ashley both looked at their former class mate and Amber said to Kenny "keep us updated ok? We may not have been nice to her back in high school and we really don't get along even now… but after what has happened… she needs support." Kenny smiled at her and told her "thank you for being there with her, go get some rest."

After about a fifteen minute wait the doctor came into the room with a clipboard and another man with him, "this is Dr. Lanky, he is a physiologist for the hospital, I am going to have him talk to Ms. Truscott and we will hopefully get some insight as to why she has lost her memory." Robbie shook the man's hand and said "should we leave the room?" just then Lilly piped up "no! Stay here please." Kenny was taken back by the desperation he could hear in his daughter's voice so he said "ok scratch that we will stay here." Dr. Lansky walked over to Lilly and sat down next to her bed "so Ms. Truscott…" "Lilly please." he smiled "ok, Lilly, can you tell me the last thing that you do remember before you woke up here?" Lilly thought hard about the question, she shut her eyes trying to picture something, after a few moments tears could be seen escaping her eyes, she took in a ragged breath and she said to him "I- um remember… being in my room at Stanford… I remember answering the door and I saw Oliver there drunk… I told him to leave… he promised me he wouldn't ever show up again at my dorm drunk… after some struggling he managed to get in… I remember trying to run from him… but I was just too tired and I just couldn't." Miley watched her friend closely, she knew that what ever happened hurt her deeply, and Lilly continued "I remember Oliver threw me on my bed…"

"What happened then Lilly?" she began to cry, the doctor pressed her "I need you to tell me." she took in another deep ragged breath and said "he… he… raped me… that's all I remember." Dr. Lansky frowned and looked up to Kenny "well I can tell you this, she is suffering from PTSD, and it is going to take a lot of time and patience for her to heal from this. Lilly you had a melt down after Cliff kicked him out, you had tried to end your life because of what he had done." Lilly put her face in her hands and cried hard for a few moments, and then she calmed down "what happened to him? Is he gone now?" Miley stood up and told her "no, the police haven't been able to locate Oliver, but don't worry this time he will never be able to put a hand on you. The police department got a court ordered restraining order against Oliver from you; he isn't allowed to be with in 500 yards of where you are."

Lilly looked around the room and then said to her dad "when can I go home?" the doctor smiled at her kindly "tomorrow morning, I want you to stay here for the day." Lilly frowned and looked up to him "I wont hurt my self I promise." the doctor looked concerned and asked her "you didn't know did you?" "Know what?" the doctor sighed "Lilly… your 7 and a half weeks pregnant." Lilly's jaw dropped, she felt her self grow pale and she said "what? How can that be?" Miley answered for the men "Lilly, when Oliver raped you the first time was when it happened… it doesn't matter that it was 'your' first time. It can happen any time if there isn't protection involved." Lilly sat there, she didn't know what to think, she looked up at the doctor and asked "is the baby ok?" he smiled down at her "yes the baby is fine, it's developing normally." she then looked at her dad "should I keep it? I'll tell you this though I won't ever get an abortion; it's not this child's fault that this happened." Kenny smiled at his daughter and told her "this is your decision honey, I wont be disappointed if you give the baby up and I wont be disappointed if you keep it." she only had a few weeks until she graduated college so she knew that this was ok timing but she was still scared. "Where will I live? How can I support the baby?" Robbie spoke up "Lilly, your dad and I talked about this, he feels that his apartment isn't big enough for the two of you plus a baby so I told him that you and the baby can live with me."

Looking up at him she had tears in her eyes "do you want me to pay rent?" Robbie sat on the edge of the bed and ran a finger threw her hair and told her sincerely "the best rent you can pay me is by taking good care of that baby. You have always been like a daughter to me, I have always told my kids that if they ever needed a place to call home in case of an emergency that they could always come back to the ranch. You're welcome to stay as long as you want to, it won't be a problem at all. And as far as a babysitter don't think twice about asking me, Jackson, Miley or your dad we would be happy to watch him/her for you while your at work." she fiddled with her blankets then looked back up at every one, she knew in her heart she couldn't give this tiny baby up, to her it would be like punishing this child for even existing. "I think I will keep the baby, it's not his/her fault that it will be born in eight months. And thank you Mr. Stewart, you have always been like a second father to me." Robbie and Kenny both gave her a hug, after they both pulled back Robbie told her "I think it would be best if you at least stayed today and went home tomorrow. If you want you don't have to go back to the dorm, you can move in with me ASAP." she shook her head "no, its too much driving back and forth every day, I will finish out the school year." Miley piped up "how about I stay with you for the next few weeks? That away if Oliver comes back you have some back up? I don't think the school will allow him back on campus, and I know Cliff will have his eye on you as well as Amber and Ashley." Lilly looked up at her and said "that will be fine; it gets boring in that dorm room by my self… I've done it for years now but it will be nice to have a roommate."

As the weeks went by Lilly felt safer because Miley was with her 24/7, she decided that she would slowly start moving into Robbie's house. He set up Jackson's old room so that Lilly would have a place for the baby, and Miley's old room transformed into Lilly's room. Miley, Jackson, Siena, and Kenny all worked to make the two rooms work out. Robbie left the toddler bed in there for his grandson as well as the regular bed for a guest bed. He was glad the room was large enough to do this; he set it all up and had purchased every thing that Lilly would need for her new arrival in December. Robbie also put a second bed in Lilly's room for when Miley decided to spend the night, he didn't want his children to feel like they totally lost there rooms. On the day of graduation everything was moved out of Lilly's dorm room, so when they got done they could just leave and go back to Malibu. No one had heard from Oliver in weeks, much too every one's surprise he hadn't been arrested as far as they all know. Lilly applied for multiple jobs in schools all around Los Angeles she just waited to get a reply back. Lilly was out shopping with Miley one day looking for baby cloths when Miley tensed up, Lilly looked over and asked "what's wrong?"

she followed Miley's gaze to the front of the store, to her surprise Oliver was standing there looking around. "How does he know I am here?" she ducked and hid behind the display of baby cribs, Miley followed her "I don't think he saw us, I am going to distract him while you make a break for it ok? Meet me in the food court ok?" "Ok." Miley came out of her hiding place and started looking at baby boy cloths Oliver saw her then and walked over carefully "Miley? Hey." Miley tried to control her temper and said harshly "what do you want?" "I wanted to know if you knew where Lilly was." Miley turned around to face him "you're lucky that I don't punch your lights out! What could you possibly want with Lilly?" Oliver stepped back and then asked "I heard she went to the hospital… I wanted to make sure she was ok?" Miley got up in his face "you're lucky that Amber and Ashley were there to take care of her before I got there! Do you relies she is now in counseling because of you? She tried to kill her self that night Oliver! When I ran into the room Cliff had just stopped her from killing her self! I called 911 and they had to sedate her!" Oliver didn't know what to say about that but he tried any way "is she doing better? Can I see her?" "Hell no you can't see her! She most certainly doesn't wanna see you! You hurt her badly Oliver! How could you!" it dawned on Oliver what store they were standing in "why are we in a baby store? Is Lilly pregnant?" "Even if she was she wouldn't tell you! Did you ever think that I might be here buying something for my nephew? I am in front of cloths for 4 year old boys." the cashier looked over at them and asked "do I need to call security?"

Miley looked over and said to her "no miss, but thank you." turning back to Oliver she said to him flatly "you had better leave before I tell her to go ahead and call security. Oh and FYI if your seen with in 500 yards of Lilly your sorry ass will be arrested! She filed for a restraining order today, and that is what they told her that if you're within 500 yards that you will be arrested on the spot." Oliver couldn't believe that Lilly had done that, but then again he could he had broken a promise to her. Before he turned to leave he told her "I am getting help… I have been going to AA meetings for the past few weeks… I have been sober ever since that morning after…" Miley showed no emotion when she said "oh and that's supposed to make Lilly want to be with you? Go to hell Oliver!" Miley left the store and found Lilly in the food court Lilly was sitting at a table but stood when she saw Miley "so how did it go?" "Let's just say I nearly got security called, but he should leave you alone. He wanted me to tell you that he is going to AA meetings and is getting help. But I told him that wasn't enough, that the damage was done and you have a restraining order against him." "Did he ask why you were in a baby store?" "Yea, he asked me if you were pregnant, I told him if you were then you probably wouldn't tell him but I also said that I could have been there to buy something for my nephew." Lilly was grateful that Oliver didn't know about the pregnancy, she really didn't want him to know about it.

The summer went on and Lilly began to get a baby bump, one night while she was sleeping she felt the baby move. The next morning she went down stairs and saw Robbie in the kitchen he smiled when she walked in "good morning." "Morning, I felt the baby move last night." "that's great, do you want to find out if it's a boy or girl?" she sat down at the table and said "yea, I think I do, that a way we can quit calling the baby 'it' or 'the baby'." he chuckled and told her "that's a good idea, well at your appointment today we can find out." later that morning Robbie, Kenny and Miley took Lilly to her doctors appointment, while she was getting checked out the doctor told her the sex of the baby. After it was over she walked out to the waiting room, every one stood and Miley asked "well?" Lilly smiled wide and said to every one "well we don't have to call the baby 'it' anymore… it's a healthy baby girl." she held up the picture, she had asked for a couple copies she handed one to her dad so he could have a picture of his granddaughter. Robbie asked "do you have any ideas for names?" "I have a few names in mind but nothing decided on yet." They all left and went their separate ways; Miley went to her dad's house for the evening Lilly sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching MTV. Miley plopped down next to her and told her "hey, are you getting excited about the baby's arrival?" Lilly looked over at her and said softly "yea, I wonder who she is going to look like?" Lilly looked blankly at the screen on the television and then told her "I wonder that too some times, I wonder if she will look like me or Oliver or even both."

"Do you worry that Oliver will come back?" Lilly let a tear escape and said softly "every day, what is a restraining order really? A signed piece of paper stating he can't come around me." Robbie was fixing dinner and couldn't help but hear what was said, he walked over and told her "Lilly, we won't let him come around you." "That's not what worries me the most, I have yet to hear from any of the schools that I applied to… school starts in just a month…" Robbie smiled sympathetically at her "its going to be ok, I told you not to stress so much if you can't find a job right away you just graduated so it's going to take some time." "I just don't wanna be a bourdon." Robbie waved his hand at her and told her flatly "your no burden at all, I enjoy having your company here." "Thanks, it means a lot to me."

6 weeks passed and Lilly still hadn't heard from the schools yet, but she did hear from some one, and she didn't know how to respond. She had to go to the store to get some more prenatal vitamins, when she walked out and was going back to her car she ran into Oliver. She stood there in shock, he was equally shocked, he asked "are you ok?" she looked up at him and said hotly "what's it to you? You didn't seem to care months ago when you busted into my dorm room and ruined my life." "Lilly look, I was very stupid, I know I can never take back what I did to you. I am real sorry…" "Sorry my ass, that's what you said the first time! But if memory serves your not supposed to be with in 500 yards of me… so if I were you I would step back before I call the police and press charges on your ass." Oliver noticed the shirt she was wearing seemed a little big on her, and he couldn't help but notice the pill bottle in her hand "are you pregnant?" Lilly glared at him and said firmly "its none of your busyness is it." "If you're pregnant then it is my busyness." "Well say that I am, but you are not allowed to see this baby or even know when it's due!"

Lilly began to walk away when Oliver grabbed her and asked "at least tell me if it's a boy or girl?" she yanked her arm away and said flatly "it's a girl, and she will bare the name Truscott, I wouldn't put Oken beside her name even if it was the last thing I would do. Oh and I am placing Miley as the Godmother, just in case you were wondering." she walked back to her car and drove back to the ranch, she kept looking back to make sure Oliver wasn't following her. When she got there she noticed Robbie was out front getting the mail, she walked up to the house and said to him "Oliver knows… I saw him in town." Robbie looked concerned "I see, how did he respond?" "He asked about the baby's sex, and I told him he wasn't allowed to see the baby or even know when she was due. I don't want him or need him in this child's life." Robbie understood where she was coming from and said supportingly "I respect your decision, but just remember he may fight for custody." "let him fight, but no judge will allow him to have a newborn whose father raped her mother out of revenge because he was pissed off at his ex-wife." Robbie could see she had a point, "that is true, well Jackson and Siena are coming over tonight for dinner and so are Miley and Jessie, would you help me tidy up the house before they all get here, hey and you will finally get to meet my grandson."

Hours later Jackson and the others arrived, Jackson saw Lilly and told her "wow, you look different, you know I never pictured you being a single mother." she nodded and told him "yea I am." "I'm still so surprised that you're going to be a single mom, but Miley told me what happened, you know I got into a fight with Oliver a few years back." Lilly frowned "you did? Why?" Jackson sat down on the couch and Lilly took a chair "well I was driving by his house one day with my son and I saw him out in the yard with his two kids. Cassie was screaming for something and Oliver wasn't listening, I took note that he had a beer in his hand and pulled over. I rolled down the windows so my son wouldn't get too hot and walked over, Oliver started to cuss at his daughter and then he back handed her. I guess I came unglued then… I beet the snot out of him… the police got called and I got a ticket for leaving an infant in the car but Oliver got charged with child abuse." frowning Lilly ran a hand over her stomach "Miley never told me about that?" "That's cause she didn't know about it, not even dad, I just thought you should know because of the little one that is coming into the world." Lilly asked "is there anything else I should know that Miley doesn't know?"

Jackson was worried that he was giving her too much information but he knew he owed it to her to tell her "he has domestic abuse charges against him; he used to beat his wife. That is why they are divorced now, is because how he treated her and the kids." Lilly felt tears welling up in her eyes "this just isn't the person I grew up with… he has always been a brother to me… its hard to see him like this… maybe its best if I don't let him have any contact with his daughter?" Jackson could hear the question in her voice and responded "you know… when Siena first found out she was pregnant we had broken up temporarily… she was so afraid that I wouldn't want the kid because of how I teased Miley and you all the time… I found out when I went over to her house and I saw the pregnancy test… she wasn't going to tell me, but she changed her mind. Trust me I was scared out of my wits, but when I held that little boy for the first time… man you change the second that small child is placed in your arms for the first time. I will never forget when the doctor handed me my son… Man Lilly you're going to love being a parent."

Lilly smiled at him and told him "you know I think this is the first time we have had a long conversation and you haven't teased me or made fun of me…" he chuckled and told her "do you want me to?" "No, well maybe sometimes to keep things fresh I guess…" they both laughed as Robbie called them for dinner, it became a routine that Lilly got to eat first since she was eating for two. During dinner there was a knock on the door, Jackson got up from the table and answered it, and he never imagined who was behind this door. Standing there was Oliver, Lilly froze in her seat, and she didn't know what to think or do. Siena and Miley scooted closer to Lilly protectively; Robbie got up and said to Oliver "what do you want?" Oliver looked past the two men at Lilly and said "I want Lilly back…" Jackson wanted so badly to just punch the guy but he refrained "why so you can hurt her again? Not gonna happen!" Robbie put a hand on his son's shoulder telling him silently to back off, "Look boy, that is Lilly's decision, you really hurt her, right now isn't the time for her to be under a lot of stress. You can't just go around hurting women and then expect them to come running back into your arms. Something that my parents instilled into me and I have taught my children is 'Do unto others, as you would have them do unto you.' So the point is son that when you hurt some one then you're giving that person permission to do the same back. If Lilly chooses for you NOT to be apart of this baby's life then you're going to have to except it."

Oliver had always respected the man and what he said to him but Oliver wasn't going to believe that Lilly wouldn't allow him to see his child "Lilly, please can we just talk about this?" Miley stood up and said loudly to him "if you don't want us to call the police for violating the restraining order then I would suggest you get off this property!" Robbie turned and gave his daughter a warning glare and told her "Miley Rae…" Miley sat back down, Robbie turned and told Oliver, "come back in an hour or so, I want to have some time with my grandson before they leave. Then you, me and Lilly can talk about options got it?" Oliver could clearly see he didn't have a choice in the matter "ok, I will be back in a while." After closing the door Robbie and Jackson walked back to the table, Robbie looked at Lilly and told her "it's going to be ok, we need to hear him out and then we can make some decisions ok?" Lilly looked worriedly at him "ok, I understand."

Two hours later Robbie, Lilly and Oliver were sitting in Robbie's living room, Lilly sat in a chair while Robbie sat in a chair across from her and Oliver took the couch. Robbie broke the uneasy silence "Oliver, I hope by now you know what you did was terrible." Oliver looked at him and then at Lilly "yes sir I do." "You do relies how ever that if she wanted to she could have pressed charges big time." "Yes sir." "So just humor me, tell me why you raped her the first time? What could have possessed you to walk into her dorm room and rape her on the spot?" Oliver looked uncomfortably at Robbie then to Lilly "I, uh… had a fight with… my ex-wife… she told me that I was worthless… and that I should never had gotten her pregnant in the first place…" Lilly remained silent but Robbie asked the questions "is that why you two married? Because of Tyson?" Oliver looked down at his lap and said softly "yes sir…" "Do you think that now that history is repeating its self that you're going to marry Lilly because of this little baby?" "No sir…" "Are you going to help support it?" Lilly spoke up "Emily Jolene… that's the baby's name." Robbie nodded and then restated his question "ok, are you going to help support Emily?" Oliver looked at Lilly and then said "yes sir… I want to help take care of her." "Do you have a job son?" "No sir… I got fired a week ago." "Emily is due to be born in just a few months, how are you going to take care of her if you don't have a job?" "I honestly don't know sir."

Robbie sighed and then said "did you finish college son?" "No sir… I dropped out." "Why?" "I don't really have a reason sir." "So ok let's see what we have here, first off we have a baby coming into the world in just a few months. Lilly is single and unwed, having a baby, with no place of her own and no job to support it. And Oliver you have no job, the possibility to loose your home and every thing you own because you can't afford to pay bills. How in the hell is this child going to thrive if she doesn't have a home, and cloths or food?" Oliver knew about Lilly living with Robbie so the baby was going to be cared for, but that wasn't the point "I don't know sir." Lilly quietly spoke up "Mr. Stewart, I heard from a school today… they want to hire me… and they don't care that I am pregnant… they want me to start in September." Robbie smiled at her then said to Oliver "ok, so Lilly has a job, but the problem remains how are you going to help provide for Emily if you don't have a job?" bowing his head again he once again told him "I don't know sir." Robbie then asked "ok, now I want to know something else, and Lilly if this is too hard for you to hear then you may leave the room. What possessed you to rape Lilly the second time? What went threw your mind?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably "I really don't know sir." "Don't give me that line of bull shit, start talking." Oliver took a deep breath and then started talking "I had a fight with my ex-wife again… I had gone to the bar and had some drinks… this girl came into the bar… and she started to flirt with me… I told her that I was in a relationship… she told me that I was too drunk to care… she started to kiss me… I pushed her out of the way, but she got me fired up… I told her to go away and I left the bar… I was too fired up to deal with the problem my self at home like I normally would… so I went over to Lilly's… I remember pushing past her but everything after that was a blur… then I remember waking up some time in the night in my car. The memories came flooding back of what I had done… I had two bottles of alcohol in my car… when I remembered what I did to Lilly I poured them out and then drove to the police station and turned my self in… I told them that Lilly most likely won't turn me in but I told them that I was sorry for what I had done…"

Lilly could feel the tears running down her face as she recalled what he had done to her, she spoke up and she had a lot of built up anger in her voice "you relies that before the ambulance got there I tried to kill my self? I was going to stab my self with a razor to erase what you had done to me! If it hadn't been for Cliff, Miley, Amber and Ashley then I wouldn't be here today! My baby wouldn't be growing inside of me today! I would have killed not just one life but two! I had no idea I was even pregnant until that night! It took a lot of convincing to tell my self that life was worth living for! You want to know what taught me that? Seeing the baby on the monitor! Hearing her heart beating, I knew right then I had some options Oliver! I could have just decided to give this baby up for adoption. But I couldn't do that to her! Not now and not ever! This little girl didn't do anything wrong! She didn't ask to come into a world where fathers rape the mothers! Watching Jackson with his son tonight made me relies that life is too short, and that life is worth living for. I want this baby Oliver! I want her to have better then I ever had! Do you remember what life was like for me? My mom struggled to provide for us, it was always just me and her after the divorce! When Miley told me that she was Hannah Montana, my mom was afraid for us to make it financially because she knew I would want to go to the concerts! Go on tours! And be there for Miley! But you know what? Parents really do sacrifice for their kids! Mom added a job so that I could go to college after high school; she worked her ass off to provide for me to have a good life. She knew how important going to those concerts was to me! She was too proud of a person to accept free tickets! She died because of what a good person she was! She saved a life Oliver! She made sure that a total stranger was able to live on!" Robbie had tears in his eyes listening to Lilly go on, he knew she had some unresolved issues pertaining to her moving away, and her mother dieing. He knew she had at least ten years plus of built up frustrations and anger, now she was able to lay them all out onto the table. This is why he decided to invite Oliver over; her anger towards him would bring up everything and would teach her to heal. His kids used to call him Dr. Philbilly for doing things like this.

Lilly continued her rant "I am hoping to be a mother just like my mom! You didn't care for a second what you did to me! How is it revenge on your ex-wife if you rape your girlfriend? Explain that one too me? You have turned into a self centered jerk! You are not the person I grew up with Oliver Oscar Oken! You have turned into a monster!" Robbie spoke up next "Lilly, you need to calm down now, it's not good for the baby to get so riled up." Lilly had forgotten that Robbie was in the room until he had spoken, she hadn't even realized that she was crying. She wiped the tears away and said "I think you should leave now…" Oliver was at a loss for words, after a few moments he told her "Lilly, can I get a word in before I go?" Lilly frowned and told him flatly "no." Robbie but in again "Lilly let him have a word, then he can go ok?" she crossed her arms and sat back in the chair "ok fine…" Oliver was thankful for Robbie sitting there, "I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry for that. There is nothing I can do to make the pain go away and I know that, but at least let me be there for the baby. Even if you don't want me to be actively involved in her life at least let me meet her. It was my stupidity that created her in the first place; don't deny her the opportunity to know her father. Even if all I do is pay child support I will do it, just so I can be in some way a part of her life. Just know that I am being sincere about it, and I am ready to face what ever life throws our way." Lilly was starting to soften just slightly but she still kept her guard up, she could tell he meant what he said, "I will think about it, please just go." At least this time she didn't raise her voice at him, Oliver got up and walked to the door, he turned and saw Lilly's back to him. But what got him was her shoulders were shaking, Robbie stood and said to Oliver "its time to go son." Oliver walked out of the house, he looked threw the window by the front door to see Robbie squat down next to Lilly and give her a hug. He never really realized until now just how much he really hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well here is the next chapter, the baby will be born in the next chapter, and there are some surprises coming up. Here's the question you have to ask your self, will Lilly take Oliver back after everything that has happened? And will this happen to her again? Find out next time!**


End file.
